


Yowza, Eds!

by reddiemylove



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, It Chapter 2 (2019)
Genre: M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Eddie, Roommates, This is pure filth, Threesome, Top Bill, also they are in they're 20's, and in college, enjoy, it's basically porn with some plot, omg they were roomates, richie goes into subspace for a little bit, switch richie, they're in love, this has been on my drafts for the longest time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiemylove/pseuds/reddiemylove
Summary: basically eddie lives with richie, who is dating bill and they all love each other because my boys are poly and basically porn ensues





	Yowza, Eds!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I post in a long time so please be nice! Also thanks to @loverboy-kaspbrak on tumblr for helping me proofread this and giving me some ideas, enjoy!

Richie Tozier and Bill Denbrough had been dating for a while now, and Bill practically lived in Richie and Eddie’s place. Ever since Eddie’s mom passed away from diabetes the summer before they went to college, him and Richie had been attached to the hip, even more so than before. Richie’s parents welcomed Eddie in their arms until both boys had to leave for college, so it made sense that when it was time to look for an apartment, they decided to look for it together.

One night, however, the inevitable topic of Eddie came up during conversation on Bill and Richie’s movie night.

“Hey Bill, can I ask you something totally random?” asked Richie, suddenly feeling nervous and fidgeting with his shirt.

“S-s-sure, what is it?” Bill replied as he went to change the DVD after finishing their first movie, moving on to the second one.

“Have you noticed… You know what, never mind, maybe I’m seeing things.” he said lightly shaking his head.

After hearing this, Bill turned towards his boyfriend to take a look at him. It wasn’t every day that Richie didn’t just run his mouth without thinking about what he was saying, let alone around Bill, his boyfriend and leader of the group since they were children. He sat on the carpet in front of Richie, who was still sitting on the couch and looked up at Richie with what he hoped, were comforting eyes.

“You know you can t-t-talk to me about anything, right?” he said almost in a whisper, gently taking his boyfriends hand in his.

Richie took a big breath and finally looked down at Bill.

“Did you notice Eddie looking at us today? At the beach?” Richie asked with a small smile forming on his lips.

They had gone to the beach to spend the day with the rest of the Loser’s Club. The fact that they all still called their group like that just spoke for itself on how close they still were after all the years of knowing each other. Still, it was weird for Richie when he saw Eddie, who was just a few feet away from them laying in the sun, looking at the two of them with a serious expression. He didn’t seem to notice Richie looking at him.

Suddenly, Bill, who was laying on the towel beside him, tugged at his arm until he reached his face and pulled him in for a heated and passionate kiss. Bill had been horny the entire day it seemed, since this had happened when they stopped at a red light on the way to the beach, when they first got into the water, when they went to the car to grab some food, and now.

Kisses that lasted a good 3-5 minutes, with roaming hands, hair tugging, lip biting, and crotch grinding.

This kiss was no different, except for the fact that, when they parted, he caught Eddie looking at them, again, with blushing cheeks and lips slightly parted. This time he locked eyes with Eddie and they small boy quickly looked away and stood up really fast, trying to hide the obvious boner Richie saw as soon as he was standing. But Eddie practically ran to the water where Mike and Stanley were. He had felt lightheaded and was about to tell Bill about the incident, when Beverly approached them to ask them if they wanted to play volleyball with them.

Eddie had acted like nothing had happened for the rest of the day.

So now, here he was, finally having some alone time with Bill, since Eddie had showered and gone to bed the moment he arrived at their home.

“Looking at us? H-how?” Bill asked, not knowing what his boyfriend was talking about.

“When you kissed me today at the beach, just before Beverly asked to play with them, I caught Eddie looking at us while we…while we made out. And when he saw I had seen him, he got up but…” Richie felt his cheeks grow hot just remembering the way Eddie’s swim trucks bulged from the massive boner the boy was sporting.

Bill looked at expectantly, waiting for his boyfriend to continue with his story.

“He was hard. Like, hard as a rock. It was fucking… tenting his swimming trucks so nicely- “He put hand on his mouth when he realized he had talked more than he wanted.

“I’m g-guessing you liked his reaction?” Bill asked smirking.

Richie looked at him, a little alarmed.

“Don’t w-worry baby, I know you have a c-c-crush on Eddie, and frankly, me t-too.” Bill smiled kindly.

“You know? How do you- wait did you say you do to?” Richie asked with eyes wide open.

“Yes, I m-mean, it’s k-kinda obvious, but I didn’t k-k-know if my assumptions were c-correct or not, so I never b-brought it up.” Bill said, sitting on the couch again, waiting for his boyfriend’s answer.

Richie looked at his hands sheepishly.

“I did like his reaction. I wanted to kiss him so bad…” he said after a few moments, looking up at Bill. “And I wanted to see you two kissing as well.”

“W-well, I’m not going to lie and s-say I wouldn’t like that, so, w-what do you say about t-talking with Eddie and telling him h-how we feel? M-maybe he feels the s-s-same way. Maybe we could all d-date. T-the three of us”

Richie thought for a moment about everything that could go wrong and started to panic.

“What if he doesn’t? What if I read this the wrong way and he is disgusted with us and never wants to see us again? What if-“ Bill interrupted his boyfriends rambling.

“Rich, this is Eddie we’re talking about. He would never do that. Maybe things wouldn’t be the same afterwards, but he’s not going to hate us.” Richie calmed a little, hearing his boyfriend’s words. “Besides, don’t you think it’d be worth it? If he reciprocates?”

It was worth it. Eddie was worth it.

So, they made a deal. They would find the perfect occasion to talk to Eddie, they just didn’t know when to do so yet.

———————————

It was a few days after and Eddie was having really shitty day. Okay, a shitty week. Okay FINE… the whole month had been absolute garbage.

Turns out living with your best friend-crush since childhood wasn’t torture enough, now he decided to date Bill. Bill Fucking Denbrough. His -and honestly every loser’s- crush since FOREVER. And they were disgustingly gross. Okay they weren’t gross, he just wanted to get on with the fun.

Right now, he was coming out of his room to make himself some dinner, hoping he wouldn’t bump into the pair.

But it seemed lady luck was mad at him.

“S-s-shit Eddie, I’m sorry you j-j-just came out of nowhere” Bill said steadying him by his shoulder after bumping into him on his way to the living room.

“It’s okay Bill, I wasn’t paying attention on where I was going” he smiled softly at him.

Bill returned the smile, just noticing Eddie was still in his pj’s.

“You’re n-not going with the others? Mike said on the group chat that they w-w-were already heading to the m-mall” Bill asked.

He already knew Richie and Bill weren’t going, apparently Richie was feeling “under the weather”.

“I called Mike earlier to tell him” Eddie said continuing to walk to the kitchen “I have to finish a couple of assignments I have due soon.”

He turned to look at Bill for a moment because his mind had JUST realized he only had his boxers and a baggy shirt on.

_~ stop it Eddie, we’re good friends and we don’t objectify our friends ~_

“Well, w-w-we didn’t feel like going so we’re going to j-j-just chill and watch some Netflix, f-feel free to join us w-w-when you’re done.”

Eddie glanced at Bill to thank him for his offer when he saw Richie was entering the room

“And put on some music if you don’t wanna hear some weird noises, unless you’re into it Eddie Spaghetti in which case- “.

“Beep beep Richie” they both groaned.

Eddie watched as Bill dragged him to the living room and he returned to his task thinking about what Richie just said and how he was, in fact, really into it.

Truth is, he wasn’t jealous about not being able to date Richie, or Bill for that matter. He had caught them a few times over the last month, whether it was kissing, almost naked, or just simply sharing a lovely moment and he didn’t feel jealousy. It was just that he would like to join them? Which he never though would happen. It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard about polyamory o threesomes or whatever you like to call it, but he didn’t think he would be into it, and not just in a sexual way but, in a romantic way too.

He longed to hold Bill’s hand while going for a walk and sit with him on a park while Bill writes, or go on dates with Richie to the arcade for the sake of old times and be able to hug him when he wanted to. And just thinking about going out with both of them, be able to kiss them when he pleased…

Eddie shook his head and told himself to finish making dinner and simply go to his room to finish his assignment before he got a boner in his kitchen.

———————————

It was two hours later when he emerged out of his room to go to the bathroom, at almost 10:30 p.m.

He looked at himself in the mirror and saw his tired reflection and his messy hair in it. He pulled down his sweatpants while walking to the toilet to relieve himself. When he was done, he sighed and walked back to the mirror to turn on the faucet to wash his hand and splash some cold water on his face to clear his head.

Eddie felt exhausted and he just wanted to crawl into the sofa and watch some re-runs of Queer Eye and fall asleep. So, with that thought in mind, he made his way to the living room.

On the short way to it he heard some noise coming from there and supposed the pair were still watching Netflix but, even though the tv was on, they weren’t exactly paying attention to it.

There, on the couch, was Richie, who was whining with pleasure, and Bill, who had the first one’s arms pinned above his head while he kissed his neck.

As soon as Eddie stopped walking, frozen to the spot, he made eye contact with Bill, Richie still hadn’t noted his presence since his eyes were closed and facing the other way.

Bill just smirked at him and continued on making sure Richie kept his attention elsewhere.

_~ _ _oh, so he’s putting on a show now _ _~_

Eddie though as he watched Bill slowly strip Richie, leaving him only in his boxers, glasses forgotten on the table beside them. He felt his erection start to slightly tent his pants at the sight of such intimacy. He didn’t know where Bill was going with this, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to be the one to put a stop to whatever this was.

He focused again on Richie, who seemed to be chanting something under his breath that sound like pleads.

“What d-do you want me t-t-to do baby?” Bill asked Richie as he cupped his jaw with one hand while the other wrapped around his wrists once again to rest them on the arm of the sofa.

“Bill, please…” he moaned in response.

“W-what was that?” Bill said with a stern voice.

“Please sir, I want…” he let out a soft moan when Bill pressed his clothed erection against Richie’s.

“What? T-tell me, use your w-w-words” he continued grinding on his boyfriend.

“Sir, please will you suck my cock? I will be good I promise, please.” Richie pleaded with glossy eyes.

“W-what about Eddie? He could w-walk in any moment, do y-y-you want him to see you like t-t-this? B-begging for me to t-touch you, to s-suck that pretty cock of yours” he teased while running his fingers down his happy trail but never reaching where the other boy wanted the most.

Richie let out a long moan at his boyfriends’ words

“Bill don’t tease me like that please.”

“W-why? I t-thought him joining us was a f-fantasy of yours, isn’t t-that true baby?” Bill said with a teasing tone in his voice.

“You know I’ve had a crush on him since we were kids Bill, of course it’s a fucking f-fantasy of mine, we’ve talked about th- “Bill stopped him by wrapping his hand gently on his neck to shut him up.

“M-maybe you could ask him if w-wants to, join us I mean.” He said while nodding in Eddie’s direction, which made Richie crane his neck to watch what he meant.

Both of them froze the second they made eye contact. Richie blindly reached for his glasses and put them on as quickly as he could. Eddie didn’t know what to do, he honestly didn’t know how far this’d go. And Richie was slowly realizing Eds had been there the entire time and was now, embarrassed over his confession.

“Eds I- shit fuck, I just- I don’t know, p-please don’t- “Eddie interrupted him before he could say anything.

“Stop it, you don’t have to apologize Rich, I… truth is, I also have a crush on you,” he was already blushing like crazy, and as he looked at Bill, he felt his face get ever hotter, if that was possible. “but if we’re being honest now, I’ve had a crush on you too, I think since the moment I met you two”. He glanced down and fidgeted with his feet waiting for any of them to say anything, anything.

The silence stretched for a few seconds during which, Bill and Richie had a silent conversation deciding where to go next. Bill spoke first, breaking the silence.

“If we’re op-p-pening up about our feelings, then I have t-to say, and I speak for the two of us here, w-we have talked about the both of us crushing on y-you and how we wanted to t-t-tell you something but we … never knew how to start the convers-s-sation, we thought you’d think we were… I d-don’t know honestly.”

Eddie firmly believed his brain had short circuited.

“We understand if you want to back up now, it’s totally okay. I mean my poor little heart won’t be able to take it but- hey!” Bill had elbowed him in the ribs.

“I n-n-need you to say s-something Eddie.” Said Bill softly and waiting.

“I don’t know what to say…I’ve had this fantasy about being able to date both of you for so long, and then you got together…I…are you sure? I mean I just figured you saw me pinning and decided to indulge me and that’s fine honestl- “

“What the flying fuck are you talking about Eds? We legitimately like you and want you to try this with us, what part about me moaning just at the thought of you didn’t you get?”

Bill looked at him with what you could only describe as heart-eyes and said:

“We’re not ind-d-dulging you Eds, we want you. W-We really, really like you.”

As he thought more about it, he wanted to punch himself for not acting quicker and overthinking everything. Two of his best friends AND crushes were saying they wanted him and he was here moping about insecurities? So, he did what his instinct told him and he crossed the room to plant a kiss on Bill’s lips.

It wasn’t like the movies made it out to be, you know, finally kissing that someone you love, the fireworks, slow motion and all that. Instead, he instantly felt calmer than before and melted against Bill.

Richie could only watch with an open mouth at how hot it was to see them together.

Bill thought he could die right in that moment, kissing Eddie, feeling his plump lips against his and how he whined when he grabbed his hips and put him on his lap.

“Holy fucking shit, this is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, not counting that time Eds mom’s wore tha- “

Eddie and Bill parted and Eddie simply said, before putting his hands in Richie’s face and kissing him stupid:

“Shut up Rich.”

Richie’s first reaction, aside from returning the kiss, was to reach for Bill.

Him being a smart guy and knowing his boyfriend, caught what he wanted and stood on his knees on the sofa and started kissing Eddie’s nape and neck.

Bill kissed with slow and precise movements, showing his dominance. Where Richie kissed like he talked, fast and dirty, not stopping for one moment to catch his breath, and for a little while all they did was that, kiss and caress each other, alternating who they were kissing, until Richie spoke.

“Hey, wouldn’t it be nice if you, I don’t know, took your clothes off? Because I’m feeling a little underdressed.”

They separated chuckling a little and proceeded to take of each other’s clothes while Richie leaned against the sofa watching them with hooded eyes and his pupils dilated, making his light brown eyes appear darker, almost black.

When both Eddie and Bill’s shirts were on the floor, Eddie climbed off the couch and kneeled on the carpet, slowly lowering Bill’s zipper and removing his pants along with his underwear. He stared hungrily at the beautiful and absolutely enormous cock in front of him, but when he leaned close to take it in his mouth, a hand tangled in his hair and stopped him, making him hiss lightly and look up.

“B-bedroom. Now.”

Both Richie and him scrambled to their feet and went to Richie’s room, almost racing each other with Bill laughing behind them, no sign of rushing in his step.

Once they were in Richie’s room, (which had the biggest bed because he was so tall, he claimed not only his legs needed space, which, you know, understandable, but his arms had to be able to stretch completely and still fit in the bed. So, a king-sized bed for the prince it was.) Eddie climbed onto the bed and laid on his back while Richie crawled up to him and settled on top of him. By the time Bill stood by the doorway they were already kissing with fervor and Richie was trying to remove Eddie’s pants and boxers without separating from him. So Bill took pity on him and went around the bed to help Richie, who didn’t even acknowledged his help, and wasted no time taking Eddie in his hand and starting to pump him, then Bill climbed the bed to stand behind Richie and wrapped his arms around his torso, gently tracing his nipples with his fingertips making him shudder and exhale a hot breath against Eddie’s lips.

“Why don’t you s-s-suck his dick Richie? Show him w-what a good boy you are.” Whispered Bill on his ear.

“Yes, Sir.” He said breathlessly as he gave Eddie one last peck on the lips and continued down his neck, chest and stomach, kissing and biting at his soft skin, leaving more than a couple of hickeys on his path.

He finally reached down and went to town on Eddie, taking his whole member inside his mouth making him hiss from the sudden change and involuntary buck up his hips which, should have made Richie choke a little.

_~ __But he’s a very well-trained boy __~_ thought Bill smiling and reaching for the second drawer of Richie’s bedside table where the lube and condoms were.

Bill poured lube onto his fingers and warmed it up a little so it wasn’t that cold, but the wetness and sudden touch still made Richie jump a little and moan around Eddie, which he appreciated very much.

He started circling his hole with his fingers and pressing down a little. He knew Richie would still be a little loose, since they already had sex in the afternoon not long after having lunch. What, they were young and in love, any moment was as good as any.

Bill continued this teasing until he himself started to grow impatient to be buried inside his boyfriend. He tried with a finger, which eased in immediately and so he added a second one and started to scissor him to prep him.

His heart was beating so quick and loud it was almost the only thing he could hear as he, eventually, inserted a third finger. That and the whimpers and downright pornographic moans falling from Eddie’s mouth. Really, he couldn’t blame him for sounding so obscene, he knew what Richie’s mouth felt like, it would drive anyone to make those sounds.

Once he thought he was ready for another finger he stopped and went down to kiss Richie’s back and neck, marking the skin on his journey and reached for Richie’s head to pet his hair, tugging a little bit so as to catch his attention.

When he looked up at Bill, he could already see how far gone he was, with glassy eyes, his glasses nearly falling off and a relaxed expression decorating his face.

“Baby boy, I n-need you tell me what d-do you want. We have t-two options: “he brought up two fingers and started listing their choices.

“The f-first one, you p-prep Eddie and fuck him, and once you t-t-two cum, I get to fuck you and you let Eddie s-sit on your f-f-face to eat him out.” He thought Eddie had like his idea, if the moan he let out was anything to go by. He continued.

“Or s-second one, you get to r-r-ride me while Eddie watches and I-I-I eat him out, and then he gets to fuck you a-as well.” He knew Richie would go for the first option because it was one thing getting fucked two times in a day, but he didn’t think he could handle three, considering the first one had been a little rough, and he had kinda slipped into subspace pretty quick already. But he wanted to give Richie the option. Also, he knew Richie was responsible enough to know it would be pretty intense if they tried the second option and it would be hard to slip out of subspace if he fell hard into it. And they didn’t know if Eddie knew what that was or if he would be ready to help. Hell, if they continued with this, Eddie might even experience it himself, but for now, it was best to leave it like that.

It took a little longer for Richie’s brain to catch up with what he was hearing, until he finally furrowed his brows and answered:

“I… the first option, I think, please Sir.” He said quietly.

He saw in the corner of his eye how Eddie seemed surprised at Richie’s sudden pliant behavior. He smirked and pecked his boyfriend’s lips sweetly.

“Okay baby, t-then get on with it.”

In the end he ended up helping Richie prep Eddie. It took a bit more time than it did with Richie but they got it done and he grabbed a condom and ripped it open to place it on Richie’s shaft, teasing a little while he did it.

Richie whined and he knew his boyfriend was saying ‘don’t tease please’ but he wasn’t going to ask because he was shy like that when it came to sex sometimes, so he stopped and went to sit beside Eddie’s head, running his fingers through Eddie’s caramel colored locks.

Eddie looked up at Bill with fluttering eyes as Richie lifted his legs to fit his arms beneath his thighs and his eyes opened so wide when Richie nudged his erection against his hole, making him look like Bambi. He went slowly until he was fully inside Eddie, who was drawing out a long, that made him close his eyes. They waited a bit because, even though Richie wasn’t Bill, he was still definitely above average and it was a bit of a challenge.

Then Eddie was the one who started to wiggle his hips to get Richie to move.

“Shit Eds…. You feel so good it’s- “he got interrupted by Eddie

“Richie please, move already…” he said a little breathless.

So, Richie moved, in a slow rhythm at first, and started to gradually go faster until the bed post was banging on the wall.

“Oh…f-ah-uck!... please Rich, give it to me, fuck me harder pleaseee…” he turned the word into a pretty loud moan as Richie started to hit his prostate with each thrust.

“Do you w-want to c-cum Eddie honey?” Bill asked as Eddie got closer to his climax, while caressing his face with his fingertips.

His eyes searched his face looking a little unfocused and he swallowed before speaking.

“Yes Sir, please, can I cum? Please, please, please…” he let out a string of pleads closing his eyes in pleasure.

Bill was surprised that Eddie had picked on the title Richie called him when they had sex, mainly because they didn’t discuss it before hand and he wasn’t sure Eddie would be okay with it, but he made a note to bring it up again afterwards because, he honestly liked it, like, a lot.

“You can baby, w-whenever you want, b-b-both of you, you were so good for me.” He praised them with fondness and started to pinch Eddie’s nipples which made him whine even louder and throw his head back.

“That’s it baby, cum for us, you look so amazing and you did so good.” Richie encouraged Eddie, starting to falter in his rhythm.

He knew Richie wasn’t far from Eddie and he wanted both of them to cum before he fucked Richie.

He saw the way Eddie’s member started to twitch before moaning so loud he was sure the neighbors were able to hear him and started to paint his stomach and chest with his release. Richie pulled out and tore the condom off to start pumping his cock fast.

“Where do you want my cum Eds?” Richie asked with difficulty.

Eddie, who was still breathing heavily from his orgasm and trembling a little from the post-orgasm waves that still rolled through his body, only opened his mouth and tried to lift his head pushing himself on his elbows.

Richie groaned and crawled his way up Eddie’s body so he was level with his chest and finally let out a deep groan when he felt the tight coil in his lower stomach finally snap and cover Eddie’s face with his cum, most of it landing on his tongue and mouth.

Bill honestly expected Eddie to spit it out, only agreeing to have it land in his mouth for the erotic factor, but he surprised both of them when he wrapped his mouth around the tip, visibly swallowed and licked it all clean.

“Yowzah Eds…, never let anyone tell you that you suck, cause you clearly swallow…” Richie muttered in adoration.

Both Bill and Eddie chuckled at this and Eddie shoved him lightly.

“Beep beep Richie.” He said.

Richie just smiled at him and locked eyes with Bill and he seemed to start to fall again in that submissive state.

“Are you r-ready for me baby boy?” Bill asked reaching for Richie’s neck and bringing them together for a heated kiss.

He knew they both had wanted to focus on Eddie first since he was the new addition and wanted to make him feel safe and included, but he knew his boyfriend was longing to be under him again, to relax completely and only worry about not coming without permission.

When they parted, Richie’s eyes looked stormy and distant as he answered.

“Sir please, I need you in me, please fuck me.”

He didn’t answer him, only took him by his hips and man handled him to the spot on the bed he was just lying and where Eddie, who was still boneless, lying there as well, went to kiss and suck on Richie’s neck and collarbone.

“I’m going to m-make sure you’re still op-pen for me sweetie.”

He coated his fingers again in lube and started with only two fingers and they went fairly easy inside, so after a minute or two, he added a third one, which also went with almost no resistance, so he decided to ask Richie, who was moaning both from the fingers inside his ass and the way Eddie was marking him up.

“D-doll, do you want more p-prep or do you want me to get ins-s-side you instead?”

Richie started shaking his head no.

“No please, I need you inside now, please Sir, I can take it, I’m open enough.” He said quickly.

“Okay, whatever my boy w-wants.” He shushed the boy.

He took another condom in hand and put it on rather quickly, not wanting to make his boyfriend wait longer than necessary.

When he was set, he grabbed Richie’s legs and put them both together on his right shoulder. He blindly directed his cock to Richie’s almost gaping hole, easily finding it almost by muscle memory. When he did, he slowly entered the tip until it was secure inside and slammed the rest of it inside, like he knew Richie liked.

Which proved him right with the way Richie downright screamed and started moaning with the brutal pace Bill had started.

He thought he was being split in half, in the good way of course. Bill and him had talked a lot about their kinks in the month before they started dating, when they started sleeping together, which no one knew about. So, they had stablished a safeword and the traffic lights system for the most intense scenes.

He felt Eddie beside him shift and face him properly to run his hand down his chest and playing with the patch of dark hair above the base of his dick, which was lying erect with a purply tint to it and was drooling steadily on his flat stomach, creating a small puddle above his belly button.

Eddie saw it and went immediately for it, first taking the head of his cock in his mouth and giving it a few slow sucks, then taking it out of the way as he lowered himself and licked his stomach clean of his precum, which made Richie groan and close his eyes as he threw his head back in absolute pleasure. He knew he was going to cum soon, and he was supposed to eat Eddie out, so he tried to grab his hips to make him sit on his face, but Eddie stopped him.

“Maybe another time, I’m exhausted right now, I wanna see _you_ cum again” Eddie said with a raspy voice and went to lightly suck on his cockhead.

He was getting so close, and Bill noticed.

“Want to ask for something b-baby?” he said upping more his pace, if that was even possible.

He felt his legs give out, and if it weren’t for Bill still keeping his legs slotted against each other and resting on his shoulder, they would be lying limp on the bed. His mind felt foggy and he could only feel the drag of his boyfriend’s cock inside him, his left hand grabbing his legs and the other one bruising his hip with how tight his grip on it was. He could also feel Eddie’s mouth on his oversensitive dick and his hand that was cupping and massaging his balls, that had to be bluish at this point. He forgot what Bill asked him until he felt a hand slapping his face, not with enough force to hurt but enough to shake him out of the trance he was in.

Richie searched for the owner of the hand that had slapped him and now sat comfortably against his throat, barely putting pressure on it, only enough to help him focus on something other than the thrumming of his heart in his ears and the _maddening need _to cum.

When he was finally able to identify the owner, he remembered the question Bill had asked him.

“Please Sir, can I cum? Do I have permission?” he said slurring the words the best he could with how clouded his brain was.

He only heard the way Bill gave him the answer he wanted and his world turned white for a few seconds and felt his body size up and then relax completely, electricity running through his body making him shiver and lightly convulse from the force of the orgasm. He thought he must’ve been making noise but he couldn’t register any sound in his brain.

After what felt like an eternity, but really must have been a minute at best, he felt himself come back to reality and realized Bill was no longer inside him, but cleaning him up with a wet towel. Looking to his side he saw the condom Bill was wearing, discarded in the trashcan nearby, so Bill definitely came after him, which meant he must’ve been out of it for at least 2-3 minutes.

He searched with his eyes for Eddie and found he wasn’t in the room, but he soon re-entered it with a cup of water in his hand, for him, he guessed.

“Are you with us now Richie?” Eddie asked him softly, handing him the glass of water, which he took after settling himself against the pillows on the bed.

“Yes… that was…I don’t have words.” He said almost speechless.

Both Eddie and Bill looked at each other with a fond expression on their faces and then directed that same look to him.

“I’m glad y-you liked it babe, I knew Eddie w-w-would not disap-ppoint.”

Eddie just smiled tiredly at that and said:

“Same here, but can we talk tomorrow about everything? The high is going away and I feel like I’m going to pass out any moment.”

After that, both of them joined Richie on the bed cuddled together. Richie felt Bill’s lips against his forehead and Eddies’ on his neck pecking his skin lightly before he quickly fell asleep with a smile on his face.

———————————

Eddie opened his eyes, waking up because of the light that was coming through the window and decided to get up, with a little difficulty due to the tangled mess of limbs in the king-sized bed, and make some breakfast. He put on his boxers, that on the floor by the foot of the bed, and he grabbed the nearest shirt available and put it on. As he reached the door handle, he heard noise coming from the kitchen and got out of the and room and headed for the kitchen, where the sounds were coming from. Once he reached the room, he saw the faces of his best friends. They were all here. Bev, Stan, Mike and Ben. They were talking excitedly while eating breakfast, which was not that weird, since they all had spare keys for their apartments and were constantly hanging out in one house or the other.

“Hi darling!” Bev exclaimed while raising her hand from the mug handle.

“H-hi guys?” He asked a little nervous. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Well, we were planning on having breakfast at mine and Bill’s, but since he spent the night here, we decided to come here.” Said Stan calmly while looking at him with an expression he couldn’t decipher.

“Oh, well… I suppose they’re still sleeping” he said evading their faces and going for a glass to pour himself some orange juice.

Now that he thought about it, they were all looking at him with that same expression, like they knew something he didn’t.

Maybe he had something on his face? Or mayb-

_~__ shit, his neck ~ _Eddie froze on the spot. _~ The collar of the shirt was really low and… FUCK!_ _~ _He mentally kicked himself for not bothering to see whose shirt it was he put on. This was definitely Bill’s. Not Richie’s, which he could have accidently mixed doing laundry. It was one of Bill’s flannels.

“Hmmm, that’s funny.” Mike said bringing the mug to his mouth to take a sip and continued. “When we arrived, we figured all of you were sleeping and went to wake you up, ‘cause you know, we didn’t want to find the other two naked but you weren’t in your room.” he finished, smirking.

“Yeah, imagine our surprise, when you, after we agreed that surely, you must’ve gone out early or slept somewhere else, appeared in the kitchen, with Bill’s shirt and a bunch of hickeys on your neck.” said Stan, leaning back in his chair and looking at him expectantly.

He honestly didn’t know what to do apart from dumbly stare at his friends as the silence stretched around them.

After a few seconds of thinking about what he should do, he came to the conclusion that turning around and hiding in Richie’s room was the best choice he had, but as he was about to cross the door way, Bill appeared from around the corner, rubbing his eyes and sleepily walked the short distance to Eddie and kissed him softly on the lips.

“G-g-good morning Eds.” He said separating after a few seconds and entering the kitchen, clearly not noticing the way Eddie was just standing there without moving.

And just like Eddie, he froze the second he saw the losers on the kitchen.

Everyone was looking at them with smirks and knowing looks on their faces.

“Good morning to you too Bill.” Ben said sweetly, not wanting to say anything about the kiss so as not to embarrass them any further.

Bill just smiled back at him and said to himself:

_~ Fuck it, I don’t have anything to hide, we are all three consenting adults and what we do is none of anybody’s business ~_

So, he just grabbed the coffee pot, poured himself a cup of it and sat down with them.

He took a careful sip, and looked at them, since it looked like they were waiting for some kind of answer.

“What?”

“Aren’t you two going to explain this? Or like, at least address it. And I’m asking you because Eddie was prepared to bolt just a minute ago.” Beverly responded to Bill.

Eddie, who was still in the doorway looking at them with wide open eyes, seemed to come back from his statue like state.

He started stammering, not knowing what to say.

When Richie’s voice sounded from the hallway.

“Damn Spaghetti, I thought Bill was the stuttering one, did we fuck you so good last night that you can’t speak?”

Well, wasn’t that a wonderful way to explain what they did.

Once he reached the door, he first saw Eddie looking like he wanted to murder him in his sleep, which wasn’t that unusual, but behind him, were all the losers, looking at him expectantly.

Bill admired his boyfriend as he passed the threshold. He didn’t work out like Ben, Eddie or Mike, or had a naturally slim figure like him. Oh no, the fucker went and grew 5 inches AND lost all his baby fat one winter and returned looking like a model.

They could never understand how Richie kept such a nice physique when he didn’t bother to walk anywhere. I mean, he wasn’t ripped, but he did have pretty nice biceps, a muscled back and defined abdomen, and every time they asked him, he just answered it was because he was working out a lot, since having sex is apparently a type of sport.

So, they gave up trying to figure out how it was possible, just assumed he must’ve made a deal with the devil himself.

Now, looking like a Calvin Klein model in the kitchen with hickeys to match Eddie’s, and just his underwear, Bill only thought about kissing Satan in gratitude for the work of art that was his boyfriend and how he wanted to take him to bed again and taste that freckled milky white skin.

There was an uncomfortable moment where no one knew what to say, until, Eddie, resigned with his fate.

“Well, I guess there’s no denying now.”

He paused and addressed the room.

“Bill, Richie and I hooked up. Just this once. No, we are not dating, I think. We haven’t talked about it.” He said interrupting Beverly, who had opened her mouth to speak. “And yes Bev, Big Bill was a good choice of words to call Bill.”

She just smirked and looked at Bill, wiggling her eyebrows.

“J-j-jesus Eddie.” Bill stuttered, blushing like a tomato, but smiling nonetheless.

“Okay, if you’re happy, then we’re happy for you.” Mike said, ever the understanding and kind soul he was, and they all nodded in agreement.

And just like that, Stan changed the subject, as though nothing had happened.

Bill approached Richie and Eddie, giving them both a sweet kiss on the lips to each boy, and taking Eddie’s hand in his.

They shared a silent conversation that said, everything was going to okay, and that they would talk about it later.

For now, the three lovers just made themselves breakfast and sat to chat with the rest of their friends, like they always did, with the exception that today, Eddie didn’t have to look longingly at Bill and Richie wishing he was theirs. He could participate in the loving touches and glances that were exchanged.

The conversation would happen eventually, but Eddie knew what he wanted, and he was pretty sure the other two boys wanted the same thing, so he was not worried about that. What he was worried about was, how the hell were they going to sleep from now on, but he figured they would find a way.

Just like in the end, they found a way to be together.


End file.
